Eye Of The Beholder
by RoyalLoki
Summary: An ally of the Tyrant King Scar as well as someone from Sarafina's past schemes to take over the magnificent Pridelands. Can a descendent of one of Scar's guards and Future Queen Kiara's uncle help protect the kingdom? While a old fuel rears it's ugly head, can the Pridelands handle another brother rival along with a new threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen, I want to explain. I was recently contacted by **_**Guardiansaint**_**, she and another author has helped me with a new story and understand that it's best to do this story on a fresh account.**

**OCs that was submitted will be used again, and anyone who wants to add any OCs, feel free.**

**Now here's the first chapter of Eye of the Beholder.**

Every little lioness dreamed of one day finding their prince-charming. This doesn't exclude tom-boyish Sarafina. Who preferred fighting over hunting and didn't mind her pelt getting dirty or bruised.

Much to Sarafina's mother, Angava's displeasure. Sarafina wasn't like the other lioness cubs but stood out in her own unique way.

So when the king of a neighboring kingdom, King Jaheem visited the Pridelands along with his oldest son, his heir, Prince Hasira. It was decided early on before the bethrole of the Pridelands' future king and the Northern pride's former princess, that Sarafina would be the future queen of Arecibo.

_A Half Of A Year Later_

As the sun made it's terk back behind the horizon, a teenage Sarafina was preparing to leave. Saying her goodbyes to her mother and friends.

"Remember, Sarafina." Angava started, earning her tawny daughter's attention. "To make sure your mate is happy."

Sarafina nodded and embraced her tawny cream mother before turning her greenish eyes on her best friend who's the future queen of her cubhood home.

"What your mother forgot to mention, is never forget you will always have a home here." Queen-Consort Sarabi smiled before being embraced as well.

Sarafina said her last goodbyes before turning and following her guard, Akuma towards her new home.

_**~EOTB~**_

The moon had just started rising when young Cordonia guard Apollo saw the guard Admiral Gabe leave his own den and didn't waste time apporching creamy lion. "Admiral Gabe!"

The large creamy lion turned to face the light brown, small brownish mane year old. "Morning Apollo. What can I do for you?"

Apollo moved some pebbles around with his paw before moving his bright green eyes up. "Um...have you a signed someone to lead the surprise attack with Ares?"

Gabe knew that with this surprise attack on the Arecibo, he could possibly end the war and any of King Hasira's plans. So he needed a strong and durable fighter. Maybe he should...

"If I may, sir. I would like to lead the attack."

Gabe snapped his gold eyes on the teen with a stern expression. "I think not."

Apollo frowned as he took a step forward. "But-"

"No!" Gabe growled sternly. "Apollo, you're only a year and a half old! This isn't a test or training! It's real and you can die!"

Apollo looked down before lifting his head with a glare. "I know that this is real! But I am the best at this! I'm number one in training! I even beaten Adonis in a spar!"

Gabe groaned as he rubbed his head under his yellow blonde mane with his colorless paw. With a deep breath he nodded. "Alright. Rally the strongest and meet Ares by the border."

Apollo knew exactly who to pick. He went to walk away when Gabe stopped him.

"Please be careful..."

Apollo dipped his head before rushing to the pride's den. Outside of the cave was two of the guard members he wanted to see. A light gold lion with a dark red mane was speaking with a pale brown lioness.

"Tartarus! Rhea!"

The pale brown lioness was the first to moved her green eyes from the light gold male. "Apollo? What's going on?"

When the light brown teen reached his pride members he took a deep breath before continuing. "Admiral Gabe assigned me to the attack on Arecibo with Ares."

Rhea's eyes widened in horror. "Apollo..."

Apollo bumped his head against his aunt's. "Don't worry I'll be fine." then he moved his green eyes towards Tartarus. "Have you seen Ares?"

Rhea sighed. "Ares is at the creek." the pale brown lioness answered.

Apollo nodded before turning and walking away. "Alright. Let's head out!"

Tartarus and Rhea shared looks before following the teen. After passing the border the three met up with yellow beige, black maned lion before heading towards Arecibo.

When they reached the border they got low and headed towards the tall grasses and waited. Not long after the Cordonia pride hid, they saw heading towards their hiding spot was King Hasira and two younger lions.

On Apollo's signal, Ares, Tartarus and Rhea lept through the tall grasses and pounced on the young lions.

While young Apollo, cloaked by the darkness charged for Hasira.

**...**

The attack came out of nowhere. King Hasira of Arecibo couldn't tell who were the attackers minus the light scents that tells him that they are three males and a lioness. But other than that is unknown. Everything is masked by the wet greenery caused by the upcoming rain.

The whitish peach, black maned lion soon had his breath knocked out of him as he was tackled from the side. All he could see was a pair of green or blue eyes, but he wasn't even sure since his vision was blurry. But that didn't matter because everything went black after he felt a agonizing pain to his neck.

"Brother!"

Arecibo's Prince Lewis roared before hitting the lioness on him. He quickly pushed himself on his paws before charging towards the lion over his brother. With a snarl he pounced, but another lion saw him in the corner of his eye and charged before he grabbed Lewis in mid pounce by the throat.

The light cream, black maned lion couldn't breath as the lion pressed his teeth harder. Tearing the important veins. Lewis could feel the salty taste of blood in his mouth before he was tossed. Sliding across the cool grass a few feet away. He coughed and could feel the blood leave his mouth as he felt suddenly cold. He managed to look up and see the second lion walking over.

Prince Lewis' brown eyes widened as he seen the a glimpse of a familiar face he known as a friend for the past year and a half.

"Ares..."

Only the yellow beige lion heard it and stopped walking. From years of training through the night caused him to see in the dark perfectly. But what he saw made him not want to see. There laid his good friend, yes it was forbidden since Ares was undercover for Gabe.

Ares watched the blood coming out of Lewis' muzzle and his breathing was shadowed.

"Lewis...I'm so..."

Lewis coughed before smiling lightly. "I...know..."

He slowly closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. Ares lowered his head and closed his eyes. Tears still escaped his eyes as he mourned his lost friend.

Ares snapped his eyes open before roaring. He looked around at his commards before running off towards Cordonia as fast as his paws could run.

Apollo seen Ares go and ran after the General with the others following.

The second young lion, Jashua had gotten a few scratches and bruises but had the strength to get up. The creamy brown, black maned lion staggered a bit before he walked over to his king and cousin.

Hasira was in a bad condition but Jashua didn't have much knowledge to say anything else. He looked up and seen the sun was just starting to rise. They did leave the base until pretty late, he looked around and noticed a familiar bird in the sky.

"Miles!"

Just as the two year old lion caught his breath the black hornbill landed by his paws. "Solider, the queen is very worried." than his midnight blue eyes landed on the unconscious king. "Oh my! What happened?"

Jashua frowned and shook his head. "I don't know. We were attacked, can you please bring help and after inform my mother that she's needed?"

Miles dipped his head, "Of course." with a flap of his wings the majordomo took flight.

Jashua watched the bird get further and further before slumping to the ground in exhaustion. Not caring that the skies opened and rain poured, drenching his fur but not his sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to apologize for the deleted stories, needed to start fresh. Also want to to thank **_**Kuroimori **_**for the follow.**

**To those who are reading, any OCs are welcomed. Warning; Graphic scene ahead.**

**Enjoy chapter two of Eye Of The Beholder.**

As the sun began to rise and birds started to sing, Queen Sarafina awoke with a small roarish yawn. It's been a year and a half since she became Hasira's mate and queen. She hasn't concived yet but she's sure that it'll happen soon.

With a deep breath she looked at her side and was alarmed to see that her mate wasn't there. She stood and headed out of her and Hasira's private den to be greeted by the royal majordomo, Miles.

"Morning Miles. Hasira isn't here and I'm quite worried."

The black feathered hornbill bowed his head. "Do her highness wish for me to search for the king?"

Sarafina nodded and watched the hornbill fly off before turning to head into the plains to oversee and do Hasira's duties.

While the tawny lioness was out talking to a few animals, she really didn't know what to do. She knew that Hasira went on rounds after checking on the subjects and the Arecibo Guard, both the current members and the ones in training.

So when Andro, one of her good friends since she came to Arecibo and the newest lieutenant that was overseeing the training of recruits joined her side, Sarafina was glad.

"I am happy to see you, Andy." Sarafina sighed in relief.

Causing the light beige, cream maned lion chuckled at the nickname "It's not ever day I get to give the queen a report."

Sarafina smiled before heading south for the other training base. "Hasira is out somewhere so could you help me out with his rounds?"

"Of course your highness."

Sarafina continued towards the south of the Arecibo. Conversing with Andro really made time fly. Before she knew it the sun was high in the sky.

The tawny pelted queen was about to turn and head home when Miles flew over.

"My queen," the black hornbill bowed. "You're needed back at the royal den."

Sarafina frowned before bidding Andro farewell and running towards her den.

**...**

Sarafina entered the royal den and gasped at sight of her mate. "Hasira! What happened!"

The whitish peach lion stood in the back of their den with narrowed brown eyes. "Where have you been!"

Hasira's voice made the younger female jump and quiver. She hasn't seen him like this before.

"I...I was with Andro-"

A large colorless paw struck Sarafina across the face. Sending the lioness across the stoned den floor.

"You can't even give me a heir and now you're cheating! I'll show you who's the king and male around here!"

Sarafina's greenish eyes widened at the hunger look in his brown eyes. His lighter colour muzzle curved into a smile as he seen the young lioness in the back of their den.

Sarafina's greenish eyes were wide and full of fear as she pleaded for him to calm down.

"Please Hasira! My Love! Don't do this! Please!"

A soft breeze entered the cave, tossing the whitish peach lion's black mane as he smiled. He circled the young tawny lioness before mounting with force. She cried out as she was penetrated with intense amount of pain.

Sarafina tried to crawl from under her attacker but he moved so his weight was pinning his victim to the cave floor. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes as he increased his speed. He didn't care if blood was leaking down the young lioness' legs as he duged his sharp black claws in her thighs. The sensational pain caused her to scream at the very top of her lungs.

King Hasira grunted as he picked up the pace after feeling his climax nearing. After digging his claws deeper into the lioness' thighs he growled before bitting his victim in the back of neck, hard. Not caring that blood began to leak. After he finished, he backed up and smiled. Pleased with himself he turned and strutted out the cave, leaving the young lioness broken and crying tearless sobs.

_**~EOTB~**_

It's been a total year of adoring Hasira's new behaviour. He's abusive and a cheater. Tears fell from her now dull and lifeless eyes as she remembered that dreadful day.

She had just returned from seeing the kingdom's Sherman lion, Eos and was returning to her and Hasira's den to stop at the moans and groans coming from the den. Her heart instantly dropped as she hesitantly looked in to gasp as tears rained down her cheeks.

The king was mounted on Nakia, her thought to be friend.

Sarafina shook her head before lying her head on her paws and cried. The change started the day he forced her into mating. The day Prince Lewis and a close friend, died by a unknown attack. Now her once loveable mate has a heart cold as ice. Who currently just sent a mass attack on a neighboring pride for no reason.

Sarafina knows that Hasira and Lewis was close but this is not the way to go about it. But every time she tried to mention it she'll end up with another bruise and mark. Which are currently healing.

"Queen Sarafina!"

The two and a half year old tawny lioness looked up to see Miles hovering over her. "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"Lady Nakia went into labour,"

Sarafina grunted and growled lightly before getting up and headed towards the pride's den. She should of seen this coming but she didn't. She was going to be the first one to give birth to the king's cubs but the stress and emotional pain she went through caused her to have a miscarriage.

Her shoulder has been her other good friends, Jashua and she doesn't know what she would of done without him. The tawny queen soon found herself outside of the pride's den and was instantly greeted by her one other loyal lioness friend.

"Sarafina!" Amora embraced the distressed lioness. The brownish beige lioness sighed before looking at her friend with sorrowed purple eyes. "It's not pretty."

Sarafina sighed before she knew it she was pulled into a strong embrace. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her other guy friend's faded brown mane.

Xavier nuzzled the queen friendly. "If he wasn't the king I'll kill him."

Amora frowned before nuzzling both Sarafina and Xavier. She turned her sad eyes on her friend and future mate. "Nakia gave birth to a healthy male. She named him Quintus."

Sarafina didn't bother to fight the tears. She stood and bolted leaving her best friend and brother to stare sadly after her.

**...**

_The Pridelands_

Prince Taka walked through the savannah, ignoring the animals that gave their respect. Taka stopped and looked towards the horizon as the sun was setting.

"Taka?" The rich brown, black maned lion groaned before looking over his shoulder to see his brother trot up.

Future King Mufasa stopped just at his brother's side. "Are you alright?"

The rich brown prince glared at his brother. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? And why should you care? You have everything. Our parents' effections, a mate, the throne...Everything."

The gold lion frowned, he really didn't understand his brother anymore. "Taka, I've always tried to see things through your eyes, but I just can't anymore. You had just as many opportunities at happiness as I have."

Taka narrowed his leafy green eyes as his glare hardened. "Ha! How the bloody hell ndo you reckon that?!"

Mufasa in haled and exhaled before continuing. "You had a job of equally high honour as the leader of the Lion Guard which you literally destroyed. You had amazing friends, but you don't trust us, and you turn your best friend away because she couldn't feel the same way."

Mufasa paused before continuing. "So you really had plenty of opportunities at happiness, but you've turned away from them all. You did this to yourself!"

Taka's expression darkened as he growled, latching out. "How dare you! This is all your fault!"

Mufasa's frown deepened at every word before he took a deep breath and latched out as well. "I've done everything I can to show you love, brotherly kinship, friendship and opportunity. But you sneer at me and turn away, just like everything else in life. Any neglect you feel, or conspiracy you feel is against you are only perceptions of your selfish mind. I love you Taka. But if anyone has hurt you...it's been yourself."

Mufasa seen Taka turn and start walking away. The gold, red mane future king sighed heavily as he lowered his head. "I'll always be here for you. But you need to find yourself, Taka. Before it's too late. I don't want to lose my brother."

Taka was a bit away from his brother but he heard what the future king said. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, _You already have..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank **_**MultiFandom Trash-6 **_**for the follow and fave. Also to put out that your thoughts, opinions are appreciated.**

**Onto the third chapter of Eye Of The Beholder.**

The stars were shinning over the dark land of Arecibo. Queen Sarafina sat on a hill top and sobbed, it was a on and off thing. Something she couldn't help considering that she had lost her cub a few months ago.

She should of seen it coming, she actually should of paid attention to the signs. She probably did, the reason why she miscarried. The sound of the rustling caused the tawny lioness to exit her thoughts. She moved her greenish eyes towards the source to see Jashua walking up the hill she sat on.

Sarafina inhaled and exhaled before smiling lightly. "Hey."

The creamy brown lion reached the hill top before turning and sat next to the Queen. "Sorry if I scared you."

Sarafina waved her colorless paw before looking at the stars. "What are you doing out here?"

Jashua chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing." he then turned to look at the stars as well. "Besides, Amora wouldn't rest until someone went looking." Jashua smiled before he lowered his head and slumped his shoulders. "And, it's a...hard to get by what happened."

Sarafina frowned before nuzzling her friend. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault." she pulled away from Jashua and looked up with tears falling down her face. "If anything, I'm the one at fault."

Jashua tilted his head as he looked at the tawny lioness in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Sarafina closed her eyes and sobbed as her body rocked. "While you and the some of the guard was away, Nakia gave birth to your cousin's son. I knew it was coming but maybe it wouldn't of happened if I didn't have a miscarriage."

Jashua frowned before pulling the queen in his arms. "It's not your fault, the circle of life had control of that. Maybe the stars knew what type of lion my cousin is and saved you and the cub." Jashua took a deep breath before nuzzling the tawny lioness. "Hasira...he's my cousin, family but he's also a jerk that didn't deserve you from the start."

Sarafina looked away, she didn't know what was going to happen. A comfortable, nuzzle full of comfort made her sigh and lean into the touch. Sarafina closed her eyes and forgot about the sorrow and grief.

In waking hours of the next morning Sarafina left Jashua at the den on the border and went to the lake nearby. She doesn't feel guilty for mating with her mate's cousin. She loves him, more than what she thought she loved Hasira.

As the queen lowered her head to get a drink she blind sided and sent sliding across the wet ground. Sarafina looked up to come face to face with her mate.

"You useless female! You cheated on me!"

Before Sarafina could say anything Hasira swung his paw and knocked the tawny lioness another few feet. The whitish peach lion struck Sarafina again, his claws digging into her right cheek. Causing Sarafina to turn her head with a scream.

"Don't lie to me! I smell that traitorous bastard of a cousin's scent all over you! Now to teach you a lesson that you will never forget."

Hasira spit on Sarafina's muzzle before forcibly mounting the in pain lioness. When he was done he left her to enact the second half of his mate's punishment.

**...**

Thunder roared as lighting cracked against the late night sky. Rain poured from the heavens as if there were angels crying. Clouds rolled in and cast a foggy mist across the savannah.

A wildebeest lift its head as a loud roar ripped through the air. Along with the ones around the animal ran for safer ground. In a clearing on the far off side of Arecibo was where the roar was coming from.

Lying on his side, breathing heavy was a badly wounded Jashua. His body was covered in deep scars as blood leaked from his lighter colour muzzle. Rain matted his fur as the mud under him clung to it for dear life. A dark laugh rang through the creamy brown lion's ears.

"You dumb fool! You had no idea this was coming!"

Jashua managed to turn his dull glaze to the voice of his attacker.

"Why?"

"Sarafina is mine and mine alone!"

The dying lion couldn't make out the lion's apperence from the storm. But knew who it was by voice.

"I don't care! I love Sarafina! She deserves better than you!" Jashua managed to spat at his deranged cousin.

"The reason why you must die!"

Hasira growled before latching on the younger lion's throat until he stopped breathing.

_**~EOTB~**_

The salty scent of rain poured through her nose causing Sarafina to blink her eyes open with a groan. The sound of someone breathing out, caused the tawny lioness to look up to see Amora looking at her with relief in her purple eyes.

"Thank goodness you're awake." the brownish beige lioness embraced her friend.

As lighting flashed Xavier entered the den Amora and Sarafina was in with a dark tan lioness following.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," the dark tan lioness started. "But we must go. Now."

Amora agreed but was confused why Jamilla wanted to leave. Before she could ask, Xavier spoke with grief in his voice and hazel eyes.

"Hasira killed Jashua last night. We must move quickly."

"We can go to the Pridelands," Jamilla quickly offered. Her dark brown eyes casted down.

Sarafina looked up at the dark tan lioness. Memories she almost forgotten resurfacing. "How do you know about the Pridelands?"

Jamilla looked up and took a deep breath. "I was visiting the Eastern Mountain kingdom as Arecibo's ambassador a couple of weeks ago. Where I met the Pridelands future king and his brother. Now I'm pregnant with Prince Taka's cub."

"Are you even sure that we'll be accepted?" Xavier asked looking at the dark tan pelted lioness.

"Yes," Sarafina answered. "That was my home, still is. They'll accept us with open arms."

Xavier stood and took a deep breath. "Then we should set out. Hasira has no doubt sent Akuma after you. We must leave and hopefully when we get to the Pridelands, your friends can protect you."

Sarafina nodded and followed her group out of the den they were in and quickly dashing across the kingdom. While silently hoping the same thing.

**...**

Sarafina breathed heavily as she dragged her tired young body through the hot, barren wastelands. The scorching sun beamed down from the rusty orange sky, causing the young lioness to move a little slower.

A pair of dark brown eyes moved from the exhausted tawny lioness to the brownish beige lioness walking besides her pale tawny, faded brown maned future mate.

"Amora."

Amora's ears perked before the right twitched. Amora moved her purple eyes to from her future mate to the dark tan lioness. Amora followed the bit older lioness' gaze to see her best friend panting. The brownish beige lioness frowned before she turned and walked over to Sarafina.

"Fina, you can make it. You have to."

The tawny lioness wheezed before slumping to the ground. Her ears were pinned against her head as her once bright greenish eyes were looking at her sister and friend, slightly dull.

Amora pinned her ears before closing her eyes. "Damn you Hasira!"

Jamilla lowered her head before her ears perked at the sound of heavy paws. She cast her dark brown eyes to the source just as a large golden lion walked through some dried grasses. His amber eyes were narrowed until they landed on the fallen lioness.

Xavier looked up from his future mate and friend, before he snarled at the male. "Stay away!"

Jamilla looked from her group to the male where her eyes widened. "Prince Mufasa? It's me Jamilla... we met about a couple weeks ago."

Mufasa thought on the memory before smiling. But the smile quickly faded. "It's King now. But what brings you here?"

"We're escaping a tyrant. Plus me and another is expecting." the dark tan lioness stopped and looked at the tawny lioness that was slowly falling into unconsciousness. "And there might be another."

Mufasa looked from the dark tan lioness to the fallen lioness. Something about her seemed familiar. But what? He shook his head before focusing on the group of four. "I am Mufasa as your friend here stated. I'm the king of these lands, the Pridelands. I'll happily accept you in but I must first have a word with my queen and council. But in the meantime, follow me."

Xavier and Amora sighed in relief before watching the large male pick their friend up and put her over his back. Just after passing the water hole, Sarafina finally lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CandyLuv99; **_**Really appreciate the review. As for Hasira, his time will come.**

_Pridelands, Priderock_

In the den that was once used as the headquarters for the infamous Lion Guard sat the current queen and a few members of the council that was still alive. Since some of the members of the council was also four members of the Lion Guard that the king's brother destroyed with the Roar of the Elders.

A creamy tan lioness lioness with a unique brownish tuff on her head that leads to a stripe going down the back of her head down her back, spoke up, addressing the matter on why they were gathered. Her dark brown eyes held uncertainty.

"Are you sure they're safe?"

Angava moved her green eyes from the queen to the other younger lioness. "We'll find out soon enough."

A rather large, bulky dark brown almost black pelted, black maned lion shook his head. "They could be refugees seeking help."

"How can you possibly know that, Cassiel?"

The queen and council looked towards the den entrance where the aged feminine voice came from. To see the Queen-Mother Uru standing there with the king.

The former brownish furred queen looked at the almost black lion with curious leafy green eyes.

Cassiel looked around before smiling lightly. "Call it a feeling." then he took a deep breath. "Besides, one of them is one of your own."

Mufasa's amber eyes widened before he turned to the blue hornbill perched nearby. "Zazu! Fetch Rafiki!"

**...**

Sarafina opened her eyes with a small whimper. Her stomach was achy and her throat felt hoarse. She managed to look around to see she was in some cave. Her sterile greenish eyes widened from a memory when her gaze landed on the wide cave entrance.

A familiar scent quickly made the tawny lioness exit the horrid memory to look into the rich green eyes of her mother.

"Mama!" Sarafina beamed before trying to stand to only collapse on her side.

"My daughter," the tawny cream lioness walked over and nuzzled the tawny lioness. "Don't overwhelm yourself."

Tears began to fall as her mother embraced her. "Mom, it was terrible. He's..."

"Shh..." Angava cooed nuzzling her daughter. "He can't hurt you anymore."

A clearing of a throat caused mother and daughter to look and see Cassiel, who had a odd look in his gold eyes.

"I hate to be a bearer of bad news," Cassiel started before taking a deep breath. "But I must ask, do you remember anything before fainting Sarafina?"

Sarafina looked at the seemingly familiar lion before looking down and perked her ears. It was quiet for the longest moment before the tawny lioness lifted her gaze. "I remember walking through a barren land...my stomach twisted and I feel. I heard a voice...it was deep. Then everything went black."

Cassiel's eyes held concern ask he continued. "Do you know why you fainted?"

For a second Sarafina was about to reply no but another memory came to life. It was right before their departure from Arecibo.

_Jamilla and Sarafina waited by the border. Xavier and Amora was on their way but had to make a stop. The air was cool as the stars were shining brightly against the dark sky. The sound of rusting grass caused the waiting lionesses to stand alert. But the appearance of the pale tawny lion and brownish beige lioness eased them, slightly._

**"Now Amora, remember what the Sherman lion said. You can make it to where you have to go. But too much of anything will make you dizzy and you will faint."**

_Amora nodded at her future mate in a bit annoyance. Before walking over to the waiting lionesses with Xavier following. After gathering their selves, Sarafina and her group turned and ran off without looking back._

Tears started to spill from her eyes as she realized that she was in the same condition as her brownish beige pelted friend and Jamilla. She's pregnant.

_**~EOTB~**_

While Sarafina was being reunited with her cubhood pride and the future mates were settling in, she decided to pay an old friend a visit. Remembering key information from their time together.

Heading down a grassy path that leads towards the back of the kopje, priderock. The path eventually led her to a medium sized den. With a deep breath, Jamilla entered to be stunned at who she saw.

Not only her lover but her younger sister, that left their home pride near the ocean shore after their neglectful mother died.

"Putri," Jamilla sneered, her dark brown eyes narrowed.

The creamy tan lioness smiled warmly. "Sister. What a long time long see. What brings you to the Pridelands?"

Jamilla glared before moving her eyes to the rich brown pelted lion seated in the back of the den. "I'm pregnant with your cub."

Putri's dark brown eyes widened before looking at her mate. "How could you? We have a daughter together for crying out loud!"

Jamilla gasped just as a teenage pale tan lioness entered the den. She had a dark tan stripe going down from her head down her back.

"Zira," Putri called her daughter but the pale tan teen.

Zira looked from her mother to her father before turning and quickly dashing out of the den.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jason Chandler; **_**Thank you for the review and OC submission. Your OCs is going to play important roles.**

**Thank you to those are reading, following and favoring. **

**Disclaimer; Some of the OCs introduced in this chapter belongs to **_**Jason Chandler.**_

**Now onto the fifth chapter, enjoy.**

The bright rays of the sun began to spread throughout the kingdom, as the golden orb rised higher and higher from the horizon. As the animals of the Pridelands began to start their daily routine, at priderock things weren't as glorious.

"Where can she be!?" a dull beige lioness exclaimed worryingly as she paced back and forth in the cave near the slope.

"I'm sure the girl's fine, Dwala." a goldish lioness tried to soothed her friend. While keeping her black eyes on her nursing cubs.

The dull beige lioness moved her orange eyes from the stoned surface of the cave to her friend. "Cecilia, you don't understand. Adine asked me to look after Huru before.."

Cecilia looked up from her sons with sadness in her eyes. "We're all are sad about Adine and Basr's deaths. But stressing isn't going to bring Huru back and it's definitely not healthy for your cub."

Dwala stopped pacing and lowered her head. "I know. But to think what could happen with her out there alone is unthinkable."

Before Cecilia could respond a loud roar echoed through the air, vibrating off the cave's walls. The friends looked at one another before turning to the cave entrance. Both equally curious who had roared.

**...**

A large light grey, dark brown maned lion stood by the eastern border, the same border the king found Sarafina and her group a few days ago.

Before the bulky lion was a familiar light gold, dark red maned lion. Behind them were two teenage lions, one male and one female. The dull reddish female being the object of a current search-party.

"Tartarus, I assuming there's a story behind this." Katanga sighed as his bright blue eyes moved from the teenagers to the light gold pelted lion that was a bit older than himself.

Tartarus looked at the teens who were quite close to one another before moving his bluish eyes back to Katanga. "Young love. More importantly, Miss Huru is expecting. It's only right, that my friend Apollo here, tells the girl's parents about their...um.. _adventures_."

Katanga looked at the dull reddish female with sorrow in his eyes before once again turning back to Tartarus. "I'm surprised Dwala didn't tell you in the message she sent." with a deep breath the light grey lion continued. "Adine and Basr died. Huru is being raised by Dwala."

Tartarus glanced at the teenage couple. "Guess that makes me a grandfather." with intake of breath, Tartarus walked ahead. "Let's go. I'm sure everyone will be delighted to know that you're okay, Huru."

Huru didn't say anything but followed after Katanga and Tartarus with Apollo by her side.

_**~EOTB~**_

Inside the cave that lies under priderock was the recovering Sarafina, her mother and the queen. They were discussing the current topic, protection from the _Mad King _of Arecibo.

"There must be away to keep her from Hasira." Sarabi looked from her friend to the older tawny cream lioness sitting next to the tawny lioness.

"Can we talk about something else?" Sarafina sighed. "At least until Mufasa return with his decision. Like how's our friends? Capala and Cecilia? Did Adine and Basr start their family they wanted?"

Sarabi glanced at Angava before turning her orange eyes on her friend. "I don't mean to put more stress on you but you need to know."

"Sarabi," Angava warned.

"Know what?" Sarafina questioned. Moving her greenish eyes between her best friend and mother.

Sarabi took a deep breath before responding. "Taka or rather Scar now killed the guard. Including Capala and Basr. With the death of her mate, Adine killed herself. Leaving behind their teenage daughter who's currently missing."

"So is Zira. Been missing for a few days now." Angava stated with a shake of her head. "Poor girl."

Sarafina was lost at what to say. At least about her friends' daughter. As for Taka or whatever his name is daughter, she knows that the princesses, Kamaria and Kenna are searching for their friend.

"How did Taka receive his scar?" the tawny lioness did manage to ask.

"There was a accident with King Ahadi. Taka tried to save him and in the end, Ahadi died and Taka came back with a name and personality change. Along with a scar. Nothing was the same." Sarabi explained.

A clearing of a throat caused the three lionesses to look towards the cave entrance to see Mufasa and the kingdom's Sherman and advisor, Rafiki.

"I apologize for interrupting but I have come to a discussion." Mufasa's deep voice boomed. "I understand that this may be hard for you, Sarafina. But you don't have to worry about history repeating itself."

Sarafina was confused before she shook her head. "No!" she stood with a fire in her eyes. "I won't have my cub's future rip from them like mine was!"

Mufasa took a deep breath. "I understand. But a bethrole between our future cubs will guarantee your and your cub's safety."

Sarafina was lost. But knew that Mufasa was right, that even though she wanted different for cubs but a bethrole to the future heir to the Pridelands was the safest choice to keep from Hasira's clutches.

**...**

"Zira! Come on Zira let's go home."

The hiding pale tan teen knew who was looking for her. Princess Kamaria and her cousin as well as one of her closet friends besides Huru.

But Zira didn't want to be found. Why should she go back? When her father wasn't happy with her or why would he step out on her mother?

Making sure that she wasn't spotted, Zira ran. The pale tan princess ran and ran until she finally collapsed from exhaustion. She wasn't sure where she was until she heard the sound of a dry twig snapping as though someone or something stepped on it.

Her amber eyes still filled with tears, Zira turned around to bump into something solid. She wiped her eyes with the back of her paw before looking up to see a pair of gold eyes looking at her. She moved her eyes from the intense gaze to see that she had to run into a bit older dark brown pelted male with a darker brown mane.

"Who are you?" Zira gasped stepping back.

"A friend." the male smiled.

Zira rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Friend? I don't even know you!"

The male nodded with a small grin forming. "Fair enough. My name is Akuma and I have been watching you, young Zira."

"Watching...me?" Zira was confused as well as afraid.

Akuma nodded as he stepped forward only for Zira to step back. "You seek your father's love and approval. You want your father to know that you're not worthless that you're useful."

While Akuma was speaking, his words put Zira in a trance. Akuma smirked, taking the opportunity to grazed his body against Zira's. As he breathed in her ear.

"Don't it makes you mad? Upset? Angry? The way he looks at you like you're nothing."

Zira nodded before turning to look at Akuma, their noses practically touching. "Yes,"

"How about we show your pops how useful you can be?" Akuma purred, placing a charming smile on his light brown muzzle.

Later in the night after watching Zira leave back to the Pridelands, Akuma grinned before reporting to his king.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jason Chandler; **_**Thanks for the review and no problem for your OCs. **

**Here's chapter six, enjoy.**

Time seemed to quickly pass and soon it was time for Jamilla to go into labor. But as many of the pride was anxious about the new birth, some was not.

Namely Putri and Zira, who surprisingly to the pride was expecting too.

While Sarabi handled the approaching birth, Mufasa went in search of his missing brother. To find the lanky brown lion by their father's grave.

"Your cub is about to be born." Mufasa stated simply. He did this for his mate and mother. After his brother killed their friends, he couldn't stomach being around his brother.

"That's positively wonderful," Scar sarcastically smiled before walking off.

Before any of the brothers could say anything else, a roar made them look to see their mother approaching.

"I should of known you were going to cause your brother trouble, Taka." Uru shook her head disapproving of her youngest son's behavior.

"It's Scar now," the rich brown lion sneered to yelp like a cub when his mother cuffed him on the head.

"You will remember who you're talking to, Taka." the brownish lioness growled sternly. Her tail lashing side to side. "Now go see about your cub before I drag you there myself!"

Scar quickly nodded, ignoring the smirk on his brother's face as he made his way to priderock.

Once mother and sons made their to priderock, Sarabi had just exited the den close to the stoned slope with tiredness in her orange eyes.

As the queen set her eyes on her mate that climbed up the slope. The dark beige lioness' seem to brighten up. "Mufasa. You must meet the newest member. She's-"

"Another girl." Scar rudely interrupted. "I'll past. I have no need for more daughters unlike my brother here."

Uru glared at her son's retreating form before sighing and entering the cave with her daughter-in-law and son following.

King Mufasa was the last one to see the newest member of the royal family. He took a couple steps forward and seen the cub, a female clearly.

His new neice was covered with pale tannish brown fur, her nose was like her father's, like mainly Outsiders but a dark pink. The new princess' paws were colorless like her grandmother, before her.

The cub mewed before rolling over and blinking open a pair of shinning light purple eyes. Light purple eyes came from his and Scar's father, Ahadi.

Mufasa took a step back before looking at the new mother. "What's her name?"

The dark tan lioness looked from her daughter who was now looking at Uru and Sarabi. "Her name is Tama."

Mufasa nodded before turning and headed out of the cave. "Congratulations."

Jamilla mumbled a quiet thanks before tending to her daughter.

**...**

A few weeks after the birth of Princess Tama. Amora went into labor. The brownish beige lioness gave birth to a beautiful pale brown girl, that Xavier and Amora named Astra.

A week in a half later, Queen Sarabi went into labor. The sun had started to rise, the animals lifted their heads. The sound of a lion's roar caused the diurnal animals to start their journey through the lush green land as the nocturnal animals disappeared into their homes. Birds of different colours took to the sapphire sky. As the rest journeyed by groups or herds. In the middle of the green land, the Pridelands sat a kopje.

At the peak stood the king, his golden fur glowed in the sunlight as his red mane tossed gently in the morning breeze. Besides him stood a the now young adult twin princesses. Their amber eyes glanced over the animals as their pale beige and tawny beige coats ruffled in the wind.

A pair of water buffaloes parted and Rafiki passed through. He climbed up to the peak where him and the king embraced. Then the king and princesses lead the greyish mandrill to a cave entrance where Sarabi laid, with a heavily pregnant Sarafina smiling down.

In the queen's paws was the heir to the Pridelands. The cub inherited his father's pelt but his mother's orange eyes. Rafiki smiled before waving his staff over the prince before cracking a groud on his staff open. He used the insides and marked the prince before sprinkling dust on the golden cub's head. With a nod from the king the mandrill picked up the prince and walked to the peak, where he thrusted the cub in the air.

The animals cheered, the zebras and other herd animals stomped the ground. The elephants trumpeted, before they all bowed when the sun began to shine on the future king.

_**~EOTB~**_

A few weeks after Prince Simba's birth and presentation, Sarafina went into labor. The former queen of Arecibo went off site to handle things on own.

Not long after finding a den, Sarafina collapsed from the intense pain. Sarafina knew she shouldn't be alone but it was the only way to get through the bonding.

If she ever could. After all, they're father took so much from everyone. When she looks at them, all she's going to see is Hasira's face.

A agonizing pain ripped through her. Sarafina closed her greenish eyes as she felt darkness claim her. To blink her eyes open at the sound of mews. She moved her tired eyes to her side to see two tiny bundles nursing.

Sarafina wanted to smile but she didn't have the heart. Until the the little whitish cream male looked up with brown eyes.

As Sarafina looked at the cub she birthed, she couldn't help but think about her late father, Lucio and her innocent brother-in-law, Lewis.

"Luis," Sarafina tried out. Combining her father and brother-in-law's names.

"Mew," the whitish cream infant mewed.

Sarafina smiled earnestly before nuzzling her son. "Luis, it is."

More movement by her side caused the tawny lioness to snap her eyes on the little tawny peach infant. Her first born and her daughter, being that she is a bit bigger than Luis.

"What to name you?" Sarafina thought on countless names until her daughter sneezed, her greenish eyes opened wide. A gift. Sarafina silently thought, "Nala."

Little Nala mewed before snuggling with her brother before falling asleep. Sarafina smiled before nuzzling both of her cubs and laid her head down and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**...**

In Arecibo, King Hasira watched his sole heir, Quintus stroll through his kingdom with his mother, the new queen of Arecibo.

But just because he took Nakia as his queen, do not mean he has let go of Sarafina. She's his property, she belongs to him until death.

"Sire," the whitish peach lion moved his brown eyes to the approaching dark brown, darker brown maned lion. "News that you'll want to hear."

Hasira growled before turning his head. "If it's not about Sarafina then-"

"My leige," Akuma bowed. "With all respect. It has everything to do with Sarafina. She's in the Pridelands and I have a little helper that's none the wiser."

Hasira looked at his second paw before a toothy grin formed.


End file.
